Amulet (comics)
Amulet It is a graphic novel series by Kazu Kibuishi published by Scholastic. Description This story is about a young girl named Emily (Nickname Em) and her younger brother, Navin. They along with their mother, Karen, move to their great-grandfather's house in a town after their father, David, died in a car accident and she can't afford to pay the rent. The locals believe that the house is haunted, but Karen ignores the rumors. But soon, the family discovers a small door in the basement of the house leading to an alternate version of earth. Here the story takes form. ' Vol. One:' After the death of David Hayes, Karen Hayes decides to move her daughter Emily and son Navin to the little town of Norlen so they can start over a new life to forget bad memories. In their new home, Emily along with Navin and Karen begin cleaning the house. While they are cleaning, Emily finds a strange amulet and wears it. That night, Karen goes into the basement and is kidnapped by a monster called an arachnopod. Emily and Navin follow them into another world to save their mother. ' Vol. Two:' After Karen is poisoned by the arachnopod, Emily and Navin take her to the nearest city to find a cure, but they are being hunted by the Elves. Luckily, they meet a humanoid fox named Leon Redbeard who helps them and teaches Emily some basic lessons of how to wield the amulet's power. ' Vol. Three:' After Karen is cured of the arachnopod's poison, Leon takes Emily and company to find search the skies to find Cielis, the legendary city of stonekeepers. To do this, they must charter an airship, and end up with one that is piloted by a crew of two humanoid cats named Enzo and Rico. Along the way, they get an ally in the form of Trellis, the son of the Elf King. ' Vol. Four:' After Emily, her family and her friends find the city of Cielis, they attempt to see the Guardian Council, but they slowly discover that something strange is going on in the city...and it concerns the city's most powerful secret! ' Vol. Five:' After Emily and Vigo the stonekeeper become the last Guardian Council, the city guard begins preparations to fight the Elf army, but the enemy is getting stronger and the Elf King has begun to use the last shard of the Mother Stone to create his own Guardian Council. As both sides prepare to go to war, Trellis and Emily go into the past and find their new enemy Max was controlled by his amulet and faced tough times. Emily then discovers the voice from her own amulet comes from an evil that is more sinister than she could have imagined. ' Vol. Six:' Emily, Navin, and their friends continue to battle the Elf King in hopes of defeating him and his forces once and for all, but his loyal servant Max isn't making it easy for them. The crew journeys to Lucien, a city that has been ravaged by the war. Emily has more enemies there than she realizes -- and it'll take everything she's got to get herself and her friends out of the city alive. Volumes in the series *Vol. One: The Stonekeeper (January 1, 2008) *Vol. Two: The Stonekeeper's Curse (September 1, 2009) *Vol. Three: The Cloud Searchers (September 1, 2010) *Vol. Four: The Last Council (September 1, 2011) *Vol. Five: Prince of the Elves (September 1, 2012) *Vol. Six: Escape From Lucien (August 26, 2014) *Vol Seven: (TBA 2015/2016) Film adaptation Will Smith and James Lassiter, through their production company Overbrook Entertainment were developing a film adaptation of the series with Warner Brothers set to distribute the film. Rob Edwards, of The Princess and the Frog had been hired to adapt the screenplay for the film, which was later cancelled due to Jaden Smith's commitment to After Earth. IMDB currently lists this project as "in development".[4] Reader's Reviews 1. Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: *Reading Aloud Age: If you like this you might like *The Spiderwick Chronicles by Tony DiTerlerizzi & Holly Black *The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis *Bone by Jeff Smith *The Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *The Guardians of Childhood *Harry Potter *Percy Jackson References #'Jump up^' John Holbo (November 28, 2008). "Kazu Kibuishi’s Amulet". CrookedTimber.org. Retrieved February 26, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Scholastic Gets Kazu Kibuishi's 'Amulet'". ICV2. August 10, 2005. Retrieved February 26, 2011. #'Jump up^' Vincent Janoski (August 26, 2008). "The Geekly Reader: Amulet by Kazu Kibuishi". Wired.com. Retrieved February 26, 2011. #'Jump up^' Variety http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118037229?refCatId=13 |url= missing title (help). External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1202558/ Amulet] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2009 Category:Graphic Novels Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Robots Category:Magic Category:Good vs. Evil Category:Books by Kazu Kibuishi Category:Series Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014